Wise Wisdom
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: As Tigress struggles with her internal feelings for the Dragon Warrior, an old friend arrives to help her understand that love is one of those gifts you just can't ignore.


Love, throughout my many years that I had lived on earth, I always seemed to find it wherever I ventured to. Is that a bad thing? I don't think it is at all, it just goes to show us that many of us want someone special in our lives, to be by our side when the bad times come and to enjoy the little things that it brings along with it. Sometimes though, it's not that easy for everyone, some become conflicted with such an affection that they become lost and confused on what to do. Many say follow the heart, it won't lead you astray, while in cases that is the truth, one sometimes needs more than just a saying, they need guidance and a little help. Someone in particular, who I have watched ever since my passing into the next life, needs that help. As I watch up from these heavens down onto my confused student, I know the time has come to help her.

"My dear, I'll be there soon." I said softly to myself, but as I was about to leave, a familiar face came by, it was Master rhino.

"Oogway, what's going on?" He asked me with curiousness as he saw me about ready to leave, but all I did was point down. Where he saw a young tiger sitting in the dead of night near the jade palaces peach tree.

"That's master Tigress if I'm not mistaken. One of your students from when you lived," He stated, walking over next to me.

"That's right Master Rhino, but she has been Shifus student for quite some time now. He's done well as a master and father, but I'm afraid even he can't help her with this." I said with a sad tone, placing my right hand over my chest.

"This Master? What do you mean?" He asked puzzled, not seeing the pain that the tiger was feeling.

"Well, for quite some time now, ever since the battle with Shen. She has come to the peach tree in search of answers, answers that have to deal with matters of the heart my friend." I said as I looked up at him, and by the way he reacted, he started to understand what I meant before.

"I see, she's fallen in love, most likely with that dragon warrior. Is that correct?" He asked, folding his arms.

"It is, but due to her lifestyle and past, she is having troubles with letting her love out or if she should even accept it. That's why when you found me, I was about leave and go to her. To help her in a way," I said my to old friend, who I had then felt his hand rest on my shoulder.

"Well I hope it works Oogway, but remember being a spirit you won't have much time down on earth." He told me with caution, which I nodded my head to.

"I know, but I won't need much time. At least..." As I placed my hands together and closed my eyes tightly "...I hope." A bright yellow glow then engulfed my body and I began to vanish from Master Rhinos sight, until I was fully gone. As my spirit began to travel to earth, I could faintly hear the Tigers words echo in my ears.

"Why? Why I'm I feeling this way for him?" I heard her ask herself.

"Isn't love for the weak?" She asked angrily and in pain. I began to speed up the process until I saw the peach tree in sight.

"What do I do? Someone tell me what I should do?" I saw her grab her chest in pain and with water in her eyes. I then lifted my hand up and began to swirl the cherry blossoms around the tree, gaining her attention.

"Do not fret my dear," I said in a calming voice, as my spirit began to appear in the swirl of cherry blossoms. As she began to see my figure, I saw her eyes widen and with shock whispered quietly "Oogway?" My spirit was now in full sight and the cherry blossoms slowly descended to the ground, I then looked at her and smiled.

"An old friend has come to help you." At that moment, she sat there in disbelief, not believing her eyes. The sight made me chuckle a little, and I decided to break the silence that was becoming apparent.

"It's good to see you again young one." I said, slowly giving a bow to her. She then slowly got to her feet and returned the bow.

"It's good to see you to Oogway. Apologies if I'm at a loss of words, I just didn't think I would see you again," she told me, which I understood.

"No need to apologize Tigress. It's alright," I said with a smile, beginning to make my way toward her until I was but a few feet away from her.

"Considering what you said when you arrived master, you've come to help me with my problem or is it something else." She asked me with wander, and by the way her facial features were, it would be the first one.

"I have, but I wouldn't so much call it a problem but rather a gift." I stated with a chuckle.

"A gift? With as much conflict it has given me, gift isn't the first thing that comes to mind. I would rather just move on and leave it behind." She told me, as she placed her right paw on her left arm and squeezed it.

"Conflict though isn't always a bad thing, it can show us what we need to see or feel even if you don't want it to. Right now, you're at conflict with your heart and mind. Your heart is telling you to love Po but your mind is t sure if you should." I explained to her gently, upon hearing this, I saw her move her right paw to her head, holding it tightly.

"It is, it's always showing me the time I got hurt. I tried trusting the guardians at the orphanage but they never helped me, I tried trusting the parents who came to adopt but they left me all alone. I can't imagine how it would be if my heart got crushed by something like this, and to think, after all my training, it's still inside me." She stated with anger, laying her back against the tree.

"Something like that can't be erased by jaunt training Tigress, you have to come face to face with it. In a way, you have, you've opened up more and your doing things more than just training, though it took time, you started to let people in. Especially Po, with as much pain you have, it shows that you truly love him. I believe in your heart, you know this and that perhaps it isn't the rejection you are afraid of, but of losing him." I told her, trying to make her see what was really happening inside of her own-self, and for a moment she started to see this.

"The fear of losing him you say? Maybe, but I'm not sure if that's the case here Master." She said with a sigh, that's when I began to look at the tree and the peaches that resided in it. With a wave of my hand, some of the blossoms floated up and took a peach from the tree and brought it to my hand.

"Here Tigress, what do you see?" I asked, holding the peach out to her.

"Ugh, a peach Master." She said, with a look of confusion.

"It is, but how do you know it's a peach. What if your eyes are deceiving you when it could be something else," I told her, she the. Knelt down and examined the fruit I held.

"I know it's a peach because of how it is shaped, that a peach has a vibrant orange to it. That it is soft and fuzzy on the outside and that when you bite into it, you get a vibrant juicy taste, it makes you feel warm inside in a sense." She said as she looked at me, making me smile big.

"Exactly, you trust your instincts that this a peach. You know and the ins and outs of one. Think of this peach as Po, when you look at it, you know it can't harm you or give you pain, it will make you warm and it will calm you no matter the distress you have. Just like this peach you know everything that you need to know about Po, and even though you want a perfect peach to last forever you know it can't, all you can do is enjoy the greatness it has to offer to you." I said with excitement, seeing that the warrior started to understand my meaning.

"That even though sometimes a peach can be bad, it doesn't mean it will be bad all the time. That me and him have had bad times, but it never lasted forever." I nodded my head.

"Right, and think of the tree as yourself. A tree is strong and tall, but it holds a beauty to it, it springs life from its branches. Bringing happiness and wanders to others and one can't live without the other. Though the tree sprung the peach, the peach adds to the tree, it's connected to it and gives it wander and aw and the tree blossoms with the help of the peach, together they form a beautiful picture of sorts and though at some point they separate. That beauty of being together will always be there for someone to look back on, even if it's their own selves," I told her, handing her the peach which she took slowly. When she did, she looked at it and then at the tree.

"Though still strong when separate, they shine together. Together they strengthen another, that Po is my Peach and I'm his tree. Than you Master, I understand now, there's no more doubt only my feelings for him and that's that I love him no matter what." A bright expression began to radiate from her face and before I could speak, she grabbed me in a hug, to which I gladly returned.

"Your welcome Tigress, I'm glad I could help. But now the rest is up to you," As I began to notice my spirit begin to slowly fade away. The blossoms then began to circle me and as I began to fade away, I left a some words for her.

"You have a bright future Tigress, and those you hold dear." With that, my spirit began to make the journey back to the heavens, and as it went I faintly heard the words of two destined lovers with the simple words of "I love you." For love was finally known for two great warriors in the valley of peace.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot and if you want, leave a review telling me what you thought, thanks.


End file.
